


The Impossible Boy

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Percy Weasley, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus Snape is not expecting to find Percy Weasley sprawled across his desk begging him to fuck him. The path it leads him down is one he never expected to follow.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Percy Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	The Impossible Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Smut, technically underage sex, and naughty language.

Severus stalked into his classroom to fetch the essays he needed to grade and stopped stunned, in his tracks. He stood for a long moment just staring and then he began to move. He stops just before his desk and whispers in his coldest, most deadly, voice.

“What is the meaning of this display, Mr. Weasley?”

The boy looks nervous, as he should be, sprawled across his desk wearing a deep green corset, stockings, and not much else. Are those nipple piercings? The boy gulps a few times.

“Let me explain, please?”

He simply stares at the boy who takes that as an invitation.

“I’m of age sir, so it’s not illegal for us to have sex and I, I’ve wanted you for years. Please, just, consider it?”

He stares blankly at the seventh year, who sounds like a nervous first year late with an assignment. He can’t believe he’s actually considering this. He’ll need to clarify a few things first.

“Why are you wearing that? Did you think I would appreciate it?”

“You, you don’t like it? I ah, I wore it because I like the way I feel when I wear this sort of thing. I, ah, like to, feel pretty. If you’d rather I didn’t...”

“No. I don’t care what you wear so long as you aren’t pretending to be what you think I want. If this is going to work at all you can’t try to become something you are _not_ to please me. With myself in a position of authority over you we need to be careful this doesn’t become a situation where I hold all the power. If at any time you feel uncomfortable in the slightest you _will_ tell me immediately. Understood?”

“You’re really willing to try this?”

He merely raises an eyebrow at the ridiculous boy. Who blushes very noticeably on his pale skin.

He moves closer till he’s just grazing the boy’s dangling thigh.

“What do you want, Percy?”

“Sir?”

“Do you want me to fuck you? If so, do you want it gentle or rough? Do you merely want to suck my cock while I tell you what a good boy you’re being? Or would you rather sit in my lap while I stroke that lovely cock of yours until you come all over your pretty corset? Hm?”

The boy’s breathing faster now, almost panting. “Yes, I want all of that, yes.”

“And if you’re naughty shall I bend you over my knees and spank you?”

“Yes, please sir.” The boy is almost breathless with desire.

He smiles at the boy. Then brushes his thumb over one of the boy’s pierced nipples.

“Very pretty, do you have any other piercings?” And he glances meaningfully at the boy’s cock hidden under a thin layer of deep green silk.

“Yes.” He raises both his eyebrows at that, this boy is just full of surprises. He has a feeling he’s going to enjoy this.

He guides the boy to sit up and raises his face. He bends down till their lips are almost touching. “May I?”

“Please.” He doesn’t think Percy understands why he needed to ask. He’ll explain later. For now, he kisses the boy, gently at first, and then more insistently. Percy wraps his arms around him and he returns the embrace. For a long time all they do is kiss. Percy pulls away panting softly.

“Can we...” Percy begins hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“You said something about my sitting on your lap..?” He trails off obviously not wanting to voice his desire. Severus lets him get away with it, this once.

He stalks around his desk and sits in his chair opening his arms for the boy. Who instantly jumps up and rounds the desk himself. He doesn’t hesitate to climb on his lap facing away from him. Percy leans back and tilts his head so he can resume kissing him. He does so while slowly trailing his fingers down the boy’s corset covered abdomen. He reaches the silk covered cock and strokes the boy through it for a moment. Then he pulls his cock out where he can see it. He breaks the kiss to admire the boy’s cock.

“Beautiful.” And it is. With small studs lining the length. It’s perfect.

He kisses the boy again while slowly stroking him. He reaches up with his free hand and pulls gently on a pierced nipple. The boy gasps into his mouth, and he pinches the boy’s other nipple, just to make him gasp again. He begins rolling the boy’s balls in one hand while stroking his cock faster with the other.

“Close, I’m getting close. Feels so good, sir.”

He bends down and sucks on the boy’s neck and Percy climaxes all over his pretty green corset. He smiles down at the panting boy.

“Was that to your satisfaction?”

“It was perfect. So good. I can’t wait to do this again, that is, if you want to?”

“I would love to, Percy.”

The boy beams up at him. He cleans the boy with a spell and sends him back to the tower. Or tries to.

“But don’t you want me to suck your cock?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Do you _want_ to suck my cock, Percy? Is that what _you_ want? Not what you think I want, or what you think I require in order to want to continue this, but what you want?”

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Exactly, and until such a time as you know that that is what you want, it will not happen. In order to be sure you aren’t accidentally taken advantage of you will have all the power in this situation. That is why I asked before I kissed you. We will never be doing _anything_ unless I am sure it is what you want.”

“But then what do you get out of this, sir?”

“I just had a pretty boy come undone on my lap, Mr. Weasley, I assure you that is reward enough for me.”

He blushes so prettily behind his freckles.

“There is one other matter we should discuss. You do not need to call me sir while we are doing this. Severus is fine, so long as you are careful not to call me such in public.”

“Oh, but I like calling you sir. I like the way it feels. Sir.” He smiles at the end there like he’s just made a joke. God the boy is something else.

“Then you may of course continue doing so. Now go to bed, Percy, you need to be up early tomorrow.”

The boy smiles one last time, throws on his robe to cover his skimpy attire, and leaves. He leans back in his chair, pulls out his cock, and strokes himself while thinking about the little minx.

~~~~~~

It takes a few days for the boy to return and he wonders each night if that was it, if the boy’s itch has been scratched. But no, here he is. Wearing a silky purple dress this time with black thigh high boots. God the boy looks delicious. He never even once glanced at the boy before now. Thought he was nothing special at all. But he was wrong.

He stalks toward him and pushes him flat on the desk. Clearing it with a wave of his hand. He climbs onto the desk fitting himself between the boy’s spread thighs. Leans forward and takes his lips in a searing kiss.

The boy kisses back with his whole body, wraps his legs around his waist, and arches his back to rut up against him. He pulls away.

“And what would you like to do tonight, Percy?”

“I don’t know, anything, everything.”

“That’s not the way this works, Percy, if you want something you have to ask for it specifically.”

The boy looks overwhelmed at the idea of having to decide. He caresses the boy’s cheek. Notices the boy has a hint of eyeshadow dusted across his eyelids. Pretty little thing.

“You know what you want. You just have to ask for it.”

The boy gulps and whispers. “I want you to fuck me, but I’ve never...”

His eyes widen. Well, that changes things. He stands back and collects the boy’s robe, who looks horrified as if he thinks he’s being thrown out.

“We’re going to my quarters. Your first time isn’t going to be on my desk. If you like that idea I can fuck you there later.”

The boy smiles at him, widely, joyously, and he wonders how he ever caught this boy without trying, without noticing. He leads him to his quarters and from there to his bedroom. He glances at the boy to find him already stripped of his robe. Standing there in his purple dress looking like he’s just about to head out to a club. He knows if he did he could have any man there. Doesn’t understand why the boy wants him. But he’ll take what he can get. He’d be a fool to turn him away.

He begins stripping only for the boy to bat his hands away.

“You said I could do what I wanted right? And I want to undress you myself. I should get to unwrap my gift, right?” The boy smiles at him lopsidedly and he shakes his head at the ridiculous boy. Finds himself watching the boy with fondness as he works at undoing his buttons. It takes longer than it would if he had done so himself but he’s stripped bare soon enough. Percy seemed to enjoy every second of it.

He reaches for the boy and slides his hands along the boy’s sides and back, ostensibly looking for the zip, but mostly just enjoying teasing the boy with his touch. He loves the sight of the boy’s pierced nipples through the thin silk of the dress. He finds the zip and soon has the boy wearing nothing but his boots. He raises his eyebrows at the lack of underwear.

“I wanted to look perfect, with no panty lines.”

“You are ridiculous.” He shakes his head at the boy while giving him a small smile. “You would look perfect either way.”

The boy blushes again and smiles softly.

He pushes him gently onto the edge of the bed and slides his hand under his left boot lifting his leg and beginning the long process of unbuckling the many buckles down it’s length. For all that the boy likes to dress skimpily he also seems to like making him work for it. He finishes with the buckles and slides the boot down his thigh and off. Turns to his right and starts on that boot while staring into the boy’s eyes.

“You seem to like being all dressed up, but you also seem to only do so for me. Why is that?”

“I don’t know, really. I just, I want you to think I’m pretty.” The boy looks away. Bashful all of a sudden.

“You are more beautiful than even I can express, and I am known for my eloquence. It’s almost sad the fact that only I get to see you like this.” He ghosts his fingers across the boy’s shadowed eyelid. “I like the idea of everyone knowing how very pretty you are. Although I also selfishly want you to hide this side of you away, so I don’t have to face the competition.”

He slips the other boot off and simply admires the boy for a moment. Then he begins ghosting his hand along the boy’s chest. Admiring the freckles dusting it. The boy’s skin is smooth all over. Not a single hair to be found. If his shoulders weren’t so broad he might be mistaken for a prepubescent child.

He glances at the boy’s face and is caught immovably in the boy’s gaze. He’s looking at him with wonder.

“You really do think I’m pretty don’t you?”

“Percy, I think you just might be the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. You cannot see it can you? You doll yourself up with dresses and lingerie but it is unnecessary. One of these days I’d like to see you in a simple pair of pajamas. I think that might be the sexiest thing of all.”

He finds himself with his arms full of the boy, being kissed breathless. He runs his fingers gently down the boy’s back in a soothing caress. Until the boy pulls away.

“I, no one’s ever...”

He places his finger on the boy’s lips.

“No one has ever seen _you_. I don’t mean in a pretty dress, I mean no one has ever seen the real you, have they? You walk around acting like all you care about are your grades, about getting a good job, you keep the real you hidden away. The one who is playful and sexy and knows exactly what he wants. That’s what I mean when I say I would like others to see how pretty you are. I want you to feel comfortable showing others this side of you. For you to not feel like you have to hide.”

Percy is looking at him with so much affection in his eyes he finds himself wondering if no one has ever taken the time to see him. If no one has ever thought to look beyond the image of himself he shows the world.

He urges the boy back onto the bed. He tries to turn over but he stops him.

“I want to see your face, if you don’t mind.”

The boy looks like he might cry from the overwhelming force of his emotions. He gentles him and lays down beside him. They simply kiss for a long time. The boy is kissing him like he wants to crawl inside him and never leave. After a timeless moment which might’ve lasted seconds or hours, the boy pulls away.

“Uh, do you have lube?”

He summons it and watches aroused beyond reason as the boy begins preparing himself. The boy decides he’s ready and he shakes his head at him. He lubes up his own fingers and places himself between the boy’s legs. “Once you begin having sex regularly that will be enough of a stretch but for your first time? Not nearly. Not unless you want it to hurt.” He slides two fingers into the boy and then soon after a third. He stretches him thoroughly and then adds a fourth. “Always err on the side of too much prep, unless you like the burn, of course.”

After a long moment of stretching him with four fingers he pulls his fingers free. He lubes up his cock stroking himself to full hardness then lifts the boy’s arse off the bed a little and lines himself up. “You are sure you want this?” The boy looks at him incredulously like he can’t believe he’s asking now. “Any man of worth will always want to be sure that you want whatever they are giving you. I am asking you now because this is the last time you can say no before I enter you, but even after I have my cock inside you if at _any_ time you want to stop you have only to ask, or to shake your head no, or to push me away, and I will stop at once. I would never want you to be uncomfortable. I would never want you to feel as if your wishes will be ignored. This will happen _only_ if you want it to.”

Percy looks overwhelmed again and he starts to pull away. Thinks the boy isn’t ready. But he finds himself wrapped in the boy’s legs.

“I want this. I want you. But not, not just for sex. I want you.” He blinks dumbly at the boy. How did this happen? He shakes his head minutely to clear it. Leans forward and kisses the boy. Trying to express everything he’s feeling in that single kiss.

“You have me.” And he presses slowly into the baffling boy. He stretched the boy enough that there’s no discomfort. The boy merely looks overwhelmed again. He can’t believe he never realized how emotional the boy is.

He presses in in one long slow inexorable slide. Until he’s fully seated. Then he kisses the boy again. “How are you feeling?”

The boy smiles lopsidedly at him. “Perfect. Too much so, really. I don’t know how I’m ever going to be able to leave this bed. I want your cock to stay right where it is. I’m well and truly spoiled now.”

He smiles and begins pulling out slowly. “I haven’t even started yet.”

He thrusts back into the boy and then pulls out again. Changes his angle and thrusts back in. It takes a few tries but. “Ohhh, fuck yes, right there.”

He begins fucking the boy faster. Making sure to pound his prostate on every other thrust. Doesn’t want to push him over the edge too soon. He continues thrusting in a steady rhythm for a good long while until Percy begins begging him to go faster. He complies. Begins thrusting into him in a quick hard staccato and makes sure to nail his prostate every time. The boy cries, throws his head back, and climaxes all over his stomach. Clenching around him almost painfully tight at the same time. He thrusts twice more before he’s pulled over the edge after him. Filling him with his spend.

He rolls them onto their sides and pulls the blanket over them. Sets an alarm spell for half an hour before curfew, just in case. Then he lays there panting and watching the boy pant as well. He wants to ask the boy if it was alright. Wants to make sure he doesn’t have regrets, but he also doesn’t want to ruin the moment. He simply lays there and stares at this ridiculous boy. Who wants him. Him. Madness.

Percy breaks the silence. “Did you mean it? This isn’t just sex?”

Oh this boy will be the death of him. Boundless confidence one moment, puddle of insecurity the next.

“You impossible boy, of course I meant it.” He pulls the boy in and wraps his arms around him tightly. Whispers in his ear. “If you are foolish enough to want me, then you may have me. I am not foolish or selfless enough to throw away such an opportunity.”

The boy pulls back and smiles up at him. Caresses his cheek with his hand. “No, no you are not foolish, Severus, but you are _mine_.” The boy looks and sounds determined when he says it, like he’s going to fight off any competition that might arise.

~~~~~~

The next morning he’s sitting in the Great Hall and he finds himself unable to resist glancing at the Gryffindor table. Percy is sitting alone reading a book as usual, but, there’s something different. He finds his eyes unwillingly drawn to the boy again and again trying to figure out what it is. He gives up eventually. Just in time to go teach his first class of the day.

~~~~~~

The boy walks in the room with the rest of his NEWT students later that day and he stares mesmerized at the sight of him. He’s wearing eyeshadow. It’s subtle but it’s there. He wonders if anyone else noticed.

He begins the class and puts it out of his mind. Until after they’ve begun brewing. He observes the class, walking past the rows of students, verifying that none of them need his assistance. Until he gets to Percy. He stops beside him and leans toward him as if he were advising him on his brewing.

“I see you’ve decided not to hide yourself away today.” He murmurs the words under his breath just loud enough for him to hear.

“You like it?” The boy sounds nervous.

“You are beautiful at all times, but, I can’t help but find you more so when you show more of who you truly are.”

He touches the boy’s back subtly. Before turning to go back to supervising the class.

~~~~~~

At the end of class the boy hangs back, ostensibly to ask a question about their assignment. He waits till everyone else has left and then approaches him.

“I wanted to let you know I broke things off with Penelope. She’s no longer going to be pretending to be my girlfriend. Officially we’ve broken up, for now, but, I was considering telling my parents. That I’m gay, not about us. That, that should probably wait until after I graduate, right?”

“Yes, while not illegal, I could very well be fired for this. You are sure you’re ready to tell your parents?”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. I should probably tell them before I graduate so they have time to get used to the idea. I doubt I’ll be able to move out right away and I don’t want to have to keep hiding.”

“I hope you didn’t take my words to mean that I would be unhappy with you, or somehow dissatisfied, if you kept your true self hidden.”

“No. No, that’s not it at all. I mean I kept my attraction to you hidden last year even after I came of age, I wasn’t waiting until my seventh year or anything. I was waiting till I was ready to stop hiding. This is just part of that. I’m finally ready that’s all.”

“Good. I have another class in about five minutes, but...” He takes the boy and pulls him in and kisses him. The warning bell rings and they pull away.

“I ah, I have a class, too.”

“Shit. I’ll give you a note. Those were some very detailed questions you needed answered.”

The boy laughs, and takes the note, dashing out of the room.

~~~~~~

That same night he finds Percy once again sprawled on his desk. This time wearing silky black pajamas. He laughs quietly at the boy.

He stands between the boy’s spread legs and says. “I was right. This _is_ the sexiest outfit of all. Do you know why that is, Mr. Weasley?”

He shakes his head looking genuinely confused.

“Because you look like you would if you were mine. If we lived in the same house together. If you were my husband and I yours. I would, every day, see you wearing just this. Which makes it to my mind the sexiest thing you could ever wear.”

The boy’s breath catches. “Are you saying that you..?”

He snorts quietly “No. It is much too early for that, perhaps in time, for right now I’ll just have to keep the idea in mind, hm?”

The boy nods seriously and he leans down into his space. Kisses him quickly and pulls back. “What did you have in mind for tonight, Percy?”

“You said I could suck your cock?”

“If that is what you want, yes.”

The boy nods eagerly and flows to his feet. Pushes him to his chair and kneels between his legs. Percy reaches for his trousers and pulls out his cock. He watches in wonder as the boy licks his lips seemingly unconsciously. He bends forward and begins laving the head of his cock. Then sucks it in and tries to push himself down too far. Severus has to stop him.

“You’ll choke if you try for too much too quickly. Just take what you can handle without difficulty. Deepthroating can wait for later.”

The boy listens and soon he finds himself groaning as the boy learns exactly what he likes and puts that knowledge to good use. He stares down at the boy who is staring right back at him as he lavishes his cock with attention. Looking so innocent in those simple pajamas and at the same time so very sinful with his mouth wrapped around his cock.

He’s getting close so he warns the boy, tells him he doesn’t have to try and swallow. But the boy does anyway. He ends up managing most of it. He pulls the boy up and licks his spend off the boy’s chin. Kisses the boy until he’s breathless.

“May I?”

The boy nods enthusiastically. And he wonders.

“Have you never had a blowjob before?”

“No.”

He blinks at the boy. Wonders. “Had you ever kissed anyone before me?” The boy shakes his head.

“I was your first in everything?”

“Yeah, I was hoping you would...so I waited.”

“Fuck.” He kisses the boy fiercely. Hungrily. Leaves him panting.

“You impossible boy. You ridiculous impossible boy.”

He stands and places the boy on the edge of the desk, kneels between his legs, pulls out his cock and just stares at it for a moment. It’s so pretty, smooth and straight with the studs all down it’s length, it looks perfect. He licks the tip and the boy moans above him. He looks up at the boy as he slowly licks at the underside of the glans. The boy groans at that and he takes his cock into his mouth. All the way down to the root. The boy looks down stunned. Then reaches out and gently runs his fingers along his cock filled throat. “Fuck, you look so hot like that, sir.” He hums and the boy throws his head back and groans. He pulls slowly off the boy’s cock sucking as he does so. Licks all around the head and then takes it back down into his throat. He sets up a slow rhythm at first but then increases the tempo gradually along with the suction. It doesn’t take long before the boy is bucking up and coming down his throat.

“Fuck, that was amazing. You are so much better at that than I am, sir.”

“I have had many years of practice.”

“So you’re saying I need to practice? Not a problem, sir. Not a problem at all.”

~~~~~~

Things continued on in a similar manner with Percy visiting his office regularly until he graduated.

At that point Percy moved back in with his parents and got a job in the ministry just like he had wanted. By that time he had long since come out to his parents and was in fact out to everyone. He no longer felt the need to hide. He wore feminine clothes to work some days and makeup, he joked more often and even flirted a bit. He was ridiculous and beautiful and Severus knew his time with him would soon be over.

He tried to savor the little time he had remaining with Percy. Told himself to be grateful for the time he had already had. But. He wanted more.

The boy would visit every weekend and each weekend he would tell himself that that would be the last. That the boy couldn’t possibly stay with him any longer than this. Yet he persisted.

Then came the day when the mark burned black again and Percy watched him go back to spying. He came back that night after a tense few hours, convinced it was to be his last day, to find Percy pacing his quarters half out of his mind with worry. That night they held each other all night long. That night he told himself it had to be the last. He couldn’t keep Percy beside himself now that he had gone back to spying. But he was weak and he allowed it to continue, each time swearing it would be the last.

Then Albus declared that he had to kill him. And all his excuses drained away like grains of sand. He couldn’t keep Percy beside him any longer. Not now. He waited for him to show that weekend, told him it was over, watched the boy fall apart. Watched him rage at him, watched him curse him, watched him take a small box out of his pocket and throw it at him. A ring box. Apparently he’d had a question he’d been thinking of asking him for quite some time. Watched him leave. Knowing that this time it really was the last. He found himself clutching the ring without remembering how he came to be that way. Found himself weeping at the sight of it. A simple silver ouroboros, forever, Percy had offered him forever and he had thrown it away. He found himself buying a chain, wearing the ring around his neck. Couldn’t countenance the idea of parting from it. It was all he had left of him.

The days turned dark and cold without the weather’s changing at all. Severus began counting down the days, till Albus’ death, till his own. He knew not how many days he had left but they were numbered all the same. He stood in Albus’ office and listened to the words that would damn him. The boy must die. The boy must die. And with the boy’s death his own. That stupid Vow. He’d always known it would be the death of him. Albus questioned him about Lily and he conjured his fucking Patronus for him. Lily’s doe always, how could it not be? She was his sister in all the ways that mattered. She is his conscience. He could never stop loving her. Never not love her son. Obnoxious brat though he is.

He kills Albus, goes on the run. Wonders what Percy thinks of him now. Swallows back the tears and doesn’t touch the ring upon his chest. He shouldn’t even be wearing it. Doesn’t deserve it. Never did.

He becomes Headmaster, he doesn’t want this, why can’t he just die _now_. He protects the students as best he can. _Never_ enough. Never _enough_.

Then his world falls apart and he realizes today will be his last. Can’t decide if he’s relieved or disappointed. He’ll never see Percy again. He’ll never have to watch Percy die. He tries to find the boy. He fails. His throat is torn open. But the boy appears. He gives him his memories. Gives him his own death sentence. It would be their own but he won’t live that long now. He looks into _her_ eyes one last time.

He dies.

~~~~~~

He lives.

He wakes eyes blinded by the light reflecting off every white surface in the hospital wing. Closes his eyes against the light. Hears a beautiful, wondrous, impossible voice.

“Severus.”

He opens his eyes and stares. Half blinded by the light but doesn’t even notice. Because he’s here. Percy. He drinks in the sight of him. His first sip of water after months in the desert. He closes his eyes when he remembers why that is.

“I’m sorry...” Percy tries to cut him off but he doesn’t allow it.

“I’m sorry.I pushed you away, I hurt you, but I had to. If I had been caught...I couldn’t allow you to die beside me. Every day I was spying I was convinced it would be my last, they could have killed me for any reason at any time. Because I’m a half blood, because I protected Harry all these years, because they found out where my true loyalties lay. I couldn’t let you be killed simply for associating with me. I couldn’t. I’m sorry. I never wanted...”

“Shh, Severus. It’s alright. I understand. I don’t blame you for it.”

“Why are you even here? You must have hated me after Albus’ death if not before then. I don’t understand.”

“Harry came to me. He told me what happened. That you had no choice but to kill Dumbledore. He’s quite pissed at Dumbledore for that, and so am I. It _may_ have been necessary, debatable that, but it was still cruel. I am so sorry that you’ve been alone all this time, if I had known...”

“How did Harry know to go to you though?”

“Ah, apparently you gave him a memory of the two of us. He couldn’t look me in the eye so it must have been quite a juicy one, too. I offered to obliviate him. He refused.”

Severus just stares at him for a long moment.

“I’m never going to be able to look him in the eye again.”

“Oh don’t be a drama queen. You’ll both forget all about it soon enough.”

He gives him a look.

“Anyway, I had a question I wanted an answer to as you may recall. Severus Tobias Snape, will you marry me?”

He reaches up and clutches at his chest. Draws out the chain. Percy smiles at him looking like he might cry.

“Is that a yes?”

“I love you, Percy, I am sorry I never said it before. I love you and I will marry you just as soon as I am allowed out of this bed.”

He finds himself with an armful of the impossible boy who immediately tries to pull back.

“I’m sorry, your neck, I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?”

He laughs and pulls the boy onto the bed with him.

“There isn’t enough room, Severus. How is this supposed to work?”

He pulls the boy until he’s straddling his thighs.

“Just like this of course, Mr. Weasley.”

“You won’t be able to call me that for much longer.”

“Oh, you’re going to take my name?”

“Severus Weasley? Ew.”

Severus finds himself laughing again. He pulls the boy in for a kiss and they continue kissing, Percy being ridiculously gentle, trying not to hurt his neck. They kiss for a long long while, not nearly enough to make up for the long separation though. They’re interrupted by a throat clearing.

“Well I don’t know what you boys think you’re doing but I’ll not have you risking my patient’s health Mr. Weasley.”

Severus watches him beam up at the woman. Somehow both sheepish and joyful.

“Sorry ma’am, I would never wish to risk his health of course. We were just celebrating our engagement.”

Severus rolls his eyes at her when she exclaims that it’s about damn time. Then glares when she goes on to tell Percy how miserable he’s been without him.

“If you’ll excuse us, Poppy?” She turns on him with a glare. Shit.

“No I will not leave you alone with a boy in your lap. Move young man. I’ll not have you injure yourself, Severus, just because you can’t control yourself.”

She turns and stalks off once Percy has obediently returned to his chair. He mutters about nosy old biddies and gives Percy a hopeful look but he stays where he is. Damn.

They hold hands until Severus, still exhausted from the venom that wreaked havoc on his system, falls unwillingly asleep. He clutches Percy’s hand tightly even in sleep.

~~~~~~

The next day he wakes alone. He’s instantly alert, he knows Percy can’t be far but, then he realizes he’s not alone at all.

“Hey, sorry I, I sent Percy away to go shower. He’s been sitting here for over four days now without one. Wouldn’t leave until you woke up and then wouldn’t leave after you woke up. I convinced him to leave for a bit while I kept you company. I told him you probably wouldn’t even wake. But you did, about two minutes after he left. Missing him even in your sleep I guess.”

He stares at Harry. He can’t be alive. How? He hadn’t even thought of that when Percy said Harry fetched him. He must still have been out of it. The boy seems to realize his confusion.

“Oh, yeah, not dead. Funny thing that, I kind of did die. I guess? It was weird, but, not dead now. Thanks to you. Again. That’s part of why I’m here. I needed to thank you for the latest bout of you saving my life and now that I think about it all the others too. I never do thank you do I? I’m a shit. Sorry. So, thank you. For all the many times you saved my ungrateful hide. I’m also sorry for causing you to _need_ to save me. I really do need to get better about avoiding dangerous situations. Oh, and uh, here. Your memories. Thank you for showing me them. At least the ones about my mum and stuff. Not so much the one of Percy. I didn’t really need to see _that_. Not at all.”

Severus is staring at him. He’s sure he looks as horrified as he feels.

“What, what memory was it?”

“He’s uh, wearing a sexy green dress, at the beginning anyway, you know no one ever explained how to exit a pensieve before it’s done showing you memories. I had to, just, stand there, with my eyes closed, with my ears covered. While humming. But then I wasn’t sure if there were going to be more important memories after so I ah, glanced around near the end. I didn’t know a hand could fit there. The more you know, yeah?”

Severus can’t look at the boy. Oh god. It had to be fisting. Why? Why is this his life?

“It’s cool though. I mean, it was an accident. No big deal. I’m just glad. Well, I’m glad I knew to fetch him for you, yeah? I can’t imagine you’d have been happy waking up alone after all that. You must’ve had an awful few months there. Thank you for that as well, I doubt many of the students will thank you, but we both know how bad it would’ve been without you here.”

He nods in the boy’s direction. He won’t look at him. Not now. Probably not ever again. Shit. Fisting.

“So how are you and Percy?”

Has the boy learned legilimency?

“We’re engaged.”

“Holy shit! That’s fantastic. I’m so happy for you. You make a cute couple.”

“When have you ever seen us together?”

“I told you I saw the end.” He makes an obscene gesture which Severus sees out of the corner of his eyes, which he immediately closes. “And after _that_ , you held him close while he cried because he was so overwhelmed. It was sweet. You’re very cute together.”

“I am going to kill myself. Where is my wand?” He growls.

“Hey, none of that. I told you to stop being a drama queen.” He looks up to see Percy dressed in a silky sea foam green dress and thigh high boots. His mouth falls open.

“Percy.” He groans. “You can’t wear things like that while I’m stuck in this goddamn hospital bed.”

Percy laughs. “I thought it would give you the motivation to get better faster. You know. Show you what you’re missing.”

He groans. The boy is truly impossible.


End file.
